Just a month
by Brezbriznost
Summary: Oneshot. Drarry. Ubicado en el sexto libro.   Draco observa a Harry, y la ira en su interior, producto de los celos, manda todo al demonio. "Estemos juntos solo por un mes".


**Titulo: **Just a month.  
**Personajes: **Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.  
**Advertencia: **Eeeeeeeeeh, quizás mezclé los sucedos del 6º libro XD Es que lo leí dos veces y fué hace mucho :_  
**Género: **Romance, Angustia.  
**Notas: **Se lo dedico a mi Harry e_é Soy re fail escribiendo :_ Perdoná, lo repasé 3 veces, pero mi mamá me pura D: & quería postearlo TnT & nada, sorry ;n;

* * *

**Just a month. **

En aquella penumbra, la única de todo el lugar, justo donde se erguía la columna de mármol a un costado; una figura de rostro pálido e inerte emitió un leve gruñido, que se confundió rápidamente con la brisa del aire chocando contra los matorrales sin vida, pues,como era de esperarse del otoño, el agradable patio verdoso de Hogwarts no era más que tierra vacía y flores desnudas.

Aquel individuo, delgado y lleno de resentimiento, ya había perdido la cuenta de los minutos que habían trascurrido desde que decidió mantenerse allí; quizás veinte, quizás treinta, la cabeza le fallaba. Como un remolino, sus emociones se encontraban revoloteando de un lado para el otro, con prisa, dentro de él.

Una extraña pero ya conocida sensación de ira y tristeza lo embriagó, vacilando entre la decisión de gritar o llorar.

Su vista, vacía y sobre cargada de odio, se encontraba fija en dos jóvenes alegres, que ignoraban su presencia, y no dudaban de tomarse de las manos, diciéndose cosas al oído, felices, y con los pájaros dándole compañía con su cantar.

Le daba asco la escena, pero no podía salir de su escondite y darse la vuelta como un cobarde, porque aquella futura acción delataría que él había estado observándolos, y no se le hacía agradable salir como si nada.

Sólo cuando la joven de cabello rojizo besó a su amado en señal de despedida y se perdió de vista al doblar en la esquina, hizo presencia.

El que antes había mantenido su presencia en la oscuridad, tuvo que ordenar rápidamente las palabras en su cabeza, porque el chico que se mantenía frente a él, había cambiado su expresión alegre, por una de asombro y molestia

— _Malfoy..._

El aludido alzó una ceja, mientras una sonrisa altanera se posaba en sus labios unos escasos segundos como respuesta. Harry notó el estado físico de su oponente, mucho más pálido y su tez blanca sólo lograba delatar con énfasis sus ojeras. Estaba mucho más delgado y el cansancio era visible en su estado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Se sorprendió por hacer esa pregunta, pero no podía evitarla, no dejaba de asombrarse con Malfoy.

— Perfecto. —Espetó y su vista se posó con determinación en la de Harry, que con aquellos ojos esmeraldas, logró hacerlo dudar de sus próximos actos. — ¿Feliz? —El menor lo miró con recelo —, es decir, tú y Weasley, parecen muy felices juntos.

— Oh, si… Somos novios, ¿no?

Draco advirtió el tono irónico en sus palabras y una mueca de desagrado abarcó su rostro, al mismo tiempo que tomaba con rapidez su varita.

— ¿Te parece muy divertido Potter? ¿eh?

El menor, perplejo, no dijo nada, porque sabía que no era bueno provocar a Malfoy en aquel momento, pero frunció el ceño y tomó su varita también, apuntándose ambos hacia el pecho de su oponente.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Malfoy? ¡Deja de acosarme!

— ¿¡De qué estás hablando! ¡Yo no te acoso! —Y de su varita salió disparado un rayo rojo que rozó el cabello de Harry y chocó contra la pared, y provocó que en la pared apareciera un bollo.

El odio o quizás confusión se apoderó del gryffindor, pero supo al instante que Draco no se había equivocado, y de haberlo querido herir, lo hubiese hecho sin fallar. No sabía si sentirse agradecido ante esa acción.

— Mira Malfoy, no sé que te pasa, pero sólo dilo, ¡he notado tus constantes persecuciones hacia mí!

— … —El silencio se apoderó de la situación, un silencio incómodo y asfixiante, que Harry no se atrevía a cortar. —Te amo.

Podía esperarse todo, una maldición, una infinidad de insultos, golpes, todo… ¡Absolutamente todo! Menos eso. Iba a replicar, por lo menos un _"¿Disculpa?", _pero sus labios no se movieron para expresar palabras, solamente temblaron levemente ante aquella confesión. Las palabras no parecían estar listas para ser pronunciadas, así que sólo se quedó en silencio, procesando la información que acababa de recibir. Advirtió de inmediato que aquella no era una broma, podía poner las manos en el fuego y jurarlo, porque Malfoy no había sonado demasiado convincente.

Draco seguro de si mismo, como ningún otro día en su vida, no parecía incómodo por el silencio que se extendía más allá de sus sentidos, y el de cabellos negros se preguntó si, al contrario de él, estaría relajado.

Y Potter no se equivocó, porque era justo lo que estaba experimentando el rubio de ojos grises en aquel momento. El hecho de no obtener respuesta le ayudaba a no tener que enfrentarse a la verdad de forma tan repentina como creía que sucedería. Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban y el silencio se negaba a ser despedido, la voz del slytherin resonó entre las paredes.

— Creí que… debías saberlo. —Harry alzó la vista (que hasta ese momento se había encontrada posada en el suelo) y pudo ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos de su enemigo, pero su propia conmoción le impedía emitir ruido alguno, ya que era técnicamente imposible que Draco Malfoy gustara de él, Harry James Potter.

— ¿Es… verdad? —Draco nunca supo que le voz de Harry sonara tan melodiosa en sus oídos, y se alegró de escucharla.

— Si.

— Ya veo…

— No he dormido en días, no he comido bien. —Explicó al ver la mirada llena de curiosidad del chico sobre él.

— ¿Tiene que ver…?

— ¿Contigo? En parte. He estado noches en velas preguntándome cómo demonios decírtelo. —Los músculos del joven parecieron destensarse, y bajó su varita, la cual, aún se mantenía en pie. —Pero no todo tiene que ver contigo, Potter. —La tristeza invadió momentáneamente los ojos del pálido joven, que dándose cuenta de su desliz, se apuró a agregar: —, pero como te has dado cuenta, he mandado todo al demonio.

— Lo siento… —Se disculpó por lo que Draco había tenido que estar presenciando, pero éste sólo hizo un ademán de tranquilidad con su mano, indicándole que no hacía falta.

— Mira, Potter, todo lo que está sucediendo es real, así que quita esa mirada de idiota de tu rostro. —El joven iba a protestar, pero los fríos de dedos de Draco tomándole el mentón, obligándole a mantener la mirada, le hicieron callar. —Te amo, ¿entendido? Siempre lo he hecho, primero era un amor extraño para mi, sabía que no era admiración, pero tampoco podía considerarlo otra cosa. A medida que pasaban los meses, incluso los años, mis sentimientos fueron aclarándose y me ha costado demasiado decir esas palabras, por más que pareciera que no. Pero estaba tan cegado por mi orgullo aquel día en el que ambos pisamos Hogwarts y rechazaste mi amistad. El insultarte o apuntarte con la varita era casi inconsciente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las cosas para el menor de ojos esmeralda tuvieron sentido, y sus palabras provocaron un gran alivio en su alma. Miró los labios de Draco, y luego sus ojos, dándose cuenta cual hermosos eran, pues jamás los había visto, o por lo menos, nunca con tanta dedición. Se sonrojó, y el mayor pareció notar la mirada del chico al igual que el sonrojo, y acercó aun más sus labios a los de Harry. Los rozó con dulzura, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y rogó en sus adentros calmarse, pero al notar como el corazón del gryffindor palpitaba con igual o incluso más fuerza que el propio, sonrió y probó al fin sus labios, y el joven se tensó por eso.

Lejos de retractarse, Draco lo tomó de la cintura a medida que cerraba los ojos, aún sosteniéndolo del mentón, y abrió más sus labios para poder profundizar el beso, alegrándose cuando notó como Harry correspondía y se aferraba a su espalda, rodeándola con sus brazos.

En sus adentros, pensaba que era cuestión de segundos para que el joven cayera en cuenta y lo apartara con brusquedad, pero los segundos pasaban, y aquel acto violento nunca ocurrió.

Sólo cuando creyó que era necesario separarse (y no justamente por la escasez de aire), observó con delicadeza el rostro de Harry, y volvió a sonreír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, y sin dejar de sostenerlo, las ganas de gritar por mera felicidad, comenzaban a amenazar con expresarse, y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para impedirlo.

— Lo siento… —Pronunció Draco en un susurro, no muy convencido de que realmente lo lamentaba.

— Já, como si verdaderamente lo sintieras, Malfoy. Aunque esto, a decir verdad, es… Confuso.

— No hace falta que lo pienses, Potter. Nosotros no podemos estar juntos.

— ¿Qué…? —La sonrisa se borró de su rostro tan rápido que Draco dudó de haber hecho lo correcto — ¿Te declaras, me besas y ahora me dices que no puedes estar conmigo? ¿¡Esta es…!

— ¡No! ¡No es una broma! —Ambos se soltaron en el mismo instante. — ¡Tú no entiendes!

— ¿Qué cosa no entiendo? ¡No puedo entender algo que ni siquiera tengo explicado, Malfoy!

— Estar conmigo pondrá en riesgo mi vida, y sobre todo, la tuya.

— Claro, como si mi vida no estuviese en peligro ya. —Soltó con amargura, y Malfoy le tuvo que dar la razón. —Tú tienes un deber, ¿verdad? Matar al Innombrable. —El gryffindor, de forma desconfiada, asintió. —Mi deber, Potter, es ayudar al Innombrable. —Confesó, mostrándole la marca en su brazo y el pelinegro retrocedió unos pasos para poder observar mejor aquello. —No podemos permanecer juntos, cada uno tiene un destino que seguir, y créeme que me encantaría estar a tu lado, pero no es posible, puedo apostar que en mi destino no aparezco.

«Si mi padre se entera acerca de nuestra relación (si es que en un futuro poseemos alguna), se enojará conmigo, y a pesar de que es muy bueno en Oclumancia al igual que yo, el Innombrable se dará cuenta de esto y mi padre terminará muerto, porque él, junto con mi madre, son incapaces de acusarme, aunque se trate de… Del Señor de las Tinieblas. Él no es idiota Potter, lo sabrá, y mi familia ya está siendo bastante humillada en esta instancia. Si él… Si el Innombrable se entera nos matará, a mi familia, ¿entiendes? Incluyéndome. Y todo lo que hemos hecho será en vano. Es fácil ocultar un recuerdo, Potter, y me refiero al reciente; pero si llegamos a hacer algo, los recuerdos serán demasiados para esconderlos y resultará fácil levantar sospechas. No quiero que el Innombrable me obligue a hacerte algo, porque se que no lo haré, y sé que todo terminará mal. No quiero que te distraigas de tus metas.»

Quería replicar, quería decirle que no le importaba, pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo atormentó y se sintió incapaz de continuar. Odiaba a Voldemort, y se odiaba a sí mismo por provocarle tanta desdicha a las personas, justamente estaba pensando en cómo ponerle fin a su relación con Ginny, porque sabía más que nadie que Voldemort iría (como ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones) hacia las personas que él amaba, y Ginny se encontraba principal en aquella lista.

— Harry, por favor… —El tono suplicante de Draco, como también lo había hecho pronunciando su nombre desde hacía demasiado tiempo atrás, lo tranquilizó como nunca antes, porque realmente lo necesitaba. —No debemos estar juntos.

— Podemos esconderte. —Sugirió, mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Y en donde? Eso será imposible…

— No, no lo será. —Insistió— ¡Está bien! ¡Si no quieres que te ayude…!

— ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Quiero vivir! ¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Pero no se puede, no así!

— ¡Basta! ¡Draco! Está bien, supongamos que tienes razón… Ni… ¿Ni siquiera me regalarías un mes?

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Faltan solo tres meses para que terminen las clases, ¿verdad? —Draco asintió con el cansancio a flor de piel. —Pues bien, sólo regálame un mes de recuerdos, ¿si? No importa si se mantiene en secreto no, quiero estar contigo, no puedo ignorar lo que ocurrió hoy.

— Pero Weasley…

— Ella no importa. Verás, últimamente he estado raro, no me sorprendí como creías que lo iba a hacer cuando me mostraste la marca porque ya lo intuía, y es por eso que siempre intentaba localizarte, estaba pendiente de tus movimientos, de cada cosa que hacías. Estaba seguro que el incidente con Katiehabía sido acto tuyo. A medida que los días pasaban, descubrí que mi manía por encontrarte y seguirte el paso no era obsesión, sino algo más profundo y sentimental que eso. Siempre me he mantenido a raya con tus acciones, desde siempre te he apreciado, pero cada vez te hacías odiar más, por lo que no tuve más remedio que aceptar que eras un caso perdido ya en quinto año, y me rendí. Pero cuando volví a mantenerme a raya, mis sentimientos comenzaron a despertar nuevamente, y a pesar de que intentaba convencerme que no era más que una obsesión, tuve que admitirlo, a ciencia cierta, que no es obsesión, es amor.

«No soy bueno fingiendo, Draco. Ginny se dio cuenta con astucia de mi cambio, y aunque no sabe exactamente lo que realmente ocurre en mis adentros, ha dicho que lo mejor que podemos hacer es darnos un tiempo. No se lo negué, y creo que estaba desilusionada, así que me apresuré a decirle que seguía queriéndola, pero que todo aquello se debía a mi temor. Le expliqué lo mejor que pude mi miedo acerca de que Voldemort intentara hacerle daño y créeme cuanto me alegré cuando sonrió. Me besó, diciéndome que sería la última vez hasta que podríamos ocuparnos de nuevo, y ahí fue donde apareciste tú. Por supuesto, sólo le conté una parte de la verdad.

Cuando terminó de relatar aquella breve pero muy reconfortante historia, Draco pudo encajar todos los huecos vacíos que habían quedado en su mente, inclusive el porqué de la situación anterior con la pelirroja, porque no había podido escuchar bien la conversación.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y la helada brisa chocaba contra los jóvenes, pero permanecían allí, como si fueran hechos contra el clima.

—Así, como te he dicho, he cortado con ella. Admito que sería medio repentino que a tan solo media hora de haber roto una relación, nos declaremos novios o… algo así… —Se ruborizó por sus palabras, pero siguió—, repentino y cruel. Pero esto ocurre desde hace semanas, y el amor que tenía hacia ella, se ha vuelto en cariño semejante al que le tengo a Hermione, es decir, un cariño de hermanos. Así, que dime Malfoy, ¿qué dices? —Sonrió como lo haría un niño en busca de una aceptación por parte de sus padres, esperanzado de que Draco cayera.

Y lo hizo, porque sin miedo alguno, le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry. Le dedicó una de sus mejores y más sinceras sonrisas, volviendo a besarlo, teniendo al menor a su merced y el temor hacia el rechazo desapareció completamente de su mente, porque sabía que él no le rechazaría, que estaría allí, aunque sea por un mes.


End file.
